


String Pullers

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through the end of S3., F/M, KaraMel, Minor Legends of Tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Kara and Mon-El have a destiny. An IMPORTANT one, in fact. But even superheroes sometimes need a little help finding their way.To finding HOPE.Enter Music Meister, with a reluctant assist from Mxyzptlk.





	String Pullers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, this is sort of a bridge piece that serves as a prequel to When The Dust Settles, and also as a sort of sequel to my time traveling Karamel kids piece, This is Heavy, Doc. 
> 
> BUT! You don't really need to have read either to enjoy it. Just know this is a part of Kara and Mon's journey back to each other, and to their greater destiny. 
> 
> I wrote it mainly because in my original fic WTDS I sort of took a shortcut to Kara being open to the possibility of love, or even just to going out on a date. I don't think she's really gotten there on the show, since Mon left the first time. And it's always bugged me they just. ..like, left her there in this hopeless place where she's not even bothering to try and have a life of her own, to have it all. It really sucks.
> 
> But that's why we fic, right?
> 
> Be advised this mostly focuses on Kara. But Mon is in there, too. They're just not together at the moment, this takes place at the end of s3 into post-s3. 
> 
> s4 I am ignoring entirely. Because obviously.

String Pullers

 

He moseys up the street, turning the heads of passers-by with his emerald green suit and orange tie. Not that he cares. He chuckles to himself, knowing he could turn them into platypuses or grethlan spinehounds, or simply blink them out of existence if he so chose.

 

But random acts of mayhem weren't really his style. No, he is a man with purpose. Sometimes, anyway. Today, certainly.

 

Today is the day he gets his revenge on Kara Zor-El.

 

It had taken Mxyzptlk ages to manage his way back to this godforsaken planet. With its people, like ants marching here and there, going about their pitiful lives. Not to mention the actual insects. Gods, they were everywhere. _She_ was the only thing that ever could have attracted him here to this hellhole. The raw power she possessed. The strength of spirit. Not to mention her beauty.

 

He shrugs off the thought. _She wasn't..._ that _beautiful. After all, I've wooed beings from the 5th and even 6th dimension, far superior to her, really._

 

And yet...she'd rejected him. Withheld her heart and worst of all...she'd _fornicated_ with that horrible Daxamite as soon as she'd banished his immaculately dressed 5th dimensional self right off the planet. The thought of it made him cringe and curse his own omniscience for a moment.

 

He'd been thrilled to see that square-jawed buffoon cast out from Earth shortly thereafter. _Good riddance, Prince Not-So-Charming. Don't let the disruption hit you in the ass the way out of this century_.

 

Then he'd come back, married! Mxy rubbed his hands together with glee at the thought. Poor sad girl. Today's the day you'll wish to high interdimensional heaven you'd picked _me_. While he's off happy with his wife, I'm going to show you what you missed out on.

 

What should he do first? Whisk her off to some beautiful destination, with flowers and candles, then leave her stranded? Or perhaps he should show her a glimpse of the future they would have had…the gorgeous house, servants, kitchen with a never-ending all-you-can-eat potsticker buffet? Then dump her unceremoniously at the DEO right in front of the ex-boyfriend in question and his lovely spouse.

 

Possibly in her underwear.

 

He stood on the sidewalk, gazing up at her apartment, mulling the possibilities.

 

“You know I can't let you do that,” a familiar voice crooned from behind him. He turned around to see another man in an unusual three piece suit. This suit was black, though, with a red pocket square.

 

_Damn. Him again. Damn damn damn..._

 

“Here to ruin my fun, are you?”

 

“Here to make sure you don't derail everything.”

 

“Yes, yes, the bigger picture…that you're always going on about.”

 

“Much bigger. Bigger than you, or me, or even them.”

 

“...Them?”

 

“Kara and Mon-El.”

 

“Might want to get your facts straight, mate. There _is_ no Kara and Mon-El. He married someone else. Doesn't even love her any more.” Mxy smiles smugly

 

Music Meister gives his own sly smile, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, what's that look, then? The 'I know something you don't since I can see the future?’ That it, then?”

 

“I know _lots_ of things you don't. I exist outside of time and space, remember?”

 

“Bully for you. What's that got to do with me?”

 

“You're not going to blow back into Kara's life. Things are...in motion. Important things.”

 

“Ooooohhh…so _ominous_ .” Mxy makes exaggerated sounds like a ghost, then rolls his eyes and turns away, back toward a certain Kryptonian's loft. “What's so important I can't have a little fun, you old buzzkill? And I do mean old. How _was_ the big bang, mate? Like a super sized fourth of July, hmm?”

 

“I'm not old. Or young. As I said, I…”

 

“...Exist outside of time, right, whatever. So what, you're telling me to bugger off, then? Denying me the bit of sport I had planned? I wasn't going to hurt her. Just give her a particularly bad day. Nothing permanent.”

 

“You're not going to do _anything_ to her. And you know I can make sure of that.”

 

Mxy spots a wayward chunk of concrete on the ground, a remnant pulled up during a recent winter storm, and kicks it across the street.

 

“Why do you care? I thought you were some sort of pandimensional therapist. Matchmaker. Love guru. Whatever ridiculous thing you want to call it. Bang up job you did on _those_ two, the way. Really, _brilliant_ work. But at the end of the day, you're just mucking about in the lives of lesser beings. Are we really that different?”

 

“Yes. We are, Mxyzptlk. Because unlike _you_ , I can see all the chess pieces. I know how to place them, move them, to make the right things align.”

 

“Here we go again, with your cryptic devilry. Just come out with it. What exactly are you planning?”

 

Music Meister sighs heavily. “I'm _planning_ to save the multiverse, you dumbass. And these two aliens are the key. So quit fucking around, will you?”

 

“Ugh. Fine. I'll go get my kicks elsewhere, I suppose. I have an ex over on Rimbor 5 I haven't looked up in a while.”

 

“Actually, Mxy, since you're here, I could use your help. You're better at conjuring than I am.”

 

“Help? What, with Superblonde? Uh, no. No, I don't think I will.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Have you forgotten, Mr. All Seeing Eye Guy, that I came here because I _hate_ her?”

 

“...No, you don't. You don't hate the one from Daxam, either.”

 

“Point of fact, I actually _do_ hate him quite a bit. But...fine, I do still have...some small, tiny, _insignificant_ really, amount of...affection for that tricky bird.”

 

“Deep down, you want her to be happy. I see everything, kid, you can't lie to me.”

 

“...Doesn't mean I wouldn't _also_ like to ruin her day once in a while.”

 

“Well, today you're going to help me set those two on the road back to each other.”

 

Mxy half-laughs, half-scoffs.“...Why in _infinite hell_ would I do _that_?”

 

“Do I need to give a better reason than the _multiverse_ is at stake?”

 

“...Most definitely, yes.”

 

“...Fine. I'll get you a date with Biff.”

 

“What, really? 6th dimensional divine being of light Biff?”

 

“Yes. Really. She actually likes you, you mischievous pain in my ass. But you better not screw it up, okay? No chasing tail across the galaxy behind her back. Not that she has, you know, a _literal_ back.”

 

Mxy mulls this proposal. “Alright, then. What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well, I already planted a little seed in her brain in the form of a visit from her future children. Not that she can remember it, exactly. Got her mind wiped, just as I planned. But the feelings she felt when she was with them, those don't just disappear. Those lil’ sweethearts left a mark on her heart, a tug she'll feel, though she won't know why.”

 

“Uggggh. She's going to... _spawn_ with that moron?”

 

“After they defeat Reign, he returns to the future, then eventually has to come back here for good. And yes, someday she's going to have children with him. And grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, and so on. Years from now, her descendants will number in the millions. They'll form a great society, of sorts. As protectors and defenders of life across this universe and many others.”

 

“...What, like Jedi?”

 

“A bit, actually, yes.”

 

“You remember what happened to the Jedi, don't you?”

 

“Sure do. I've seen all twelve movies.”

 

“Twelve? But they're only making…”

 

“Mxy, honey, exactly what part of ‘I exist outside time’ was confusing for you?”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“Mmm...If it's all the same to you, I'm gonna keep talking. So anyway, this group, these Supers, they will one day protect the Earth from a great cataclysm. And they will defend the universe, every universe in fact, from all manner of existential threats. So it's critical…”

 

“...It's critical we create the right preconditions to make one Kryptonian and one Daxamite take a few trips to bone-town?”

 

“I would have put it more eloquently, but... exactly.”

 

“And you expect _me_ to help you?”

 

“You're _going_ to help me. I've already seen it. And it'll be more fun than you think.”

 

“Oh, bite me, Meister.”

 

“Don't tempt me, Mxyzptlk.”

 

“...Fine. What do you need me to do?”

 

“Step one: we're gonna give her a little...sex dream.”

 

“...I hate this already.”

 

********

 

She's falling. Falling, still falling. She feels the movement of air going by, whipping through her hair, the unmistakable sensation of weightlessness, the flip-flopping of her stomach, the clouds above her and the remaining ripples of the shock wave caused by Overgirl's demise.

 

Barely clinging to consciousness, unable to move, let alone fly, she braces for impact.

 

Suddenly, she's cradled in someone's arms. Arms made of...steel. _Steel…_

 

“...How did you...?” she asks.

 

“Well, I figured it'd take a Man of Steel to catch the Girl of Steel. That and…you know, a tremendous amount of help.” She glances over to see Barry racing off, having delivered Nate Heywood to exactly the right spot to break her fall.

 

“Thank you…” she says, realizing he hasn't made a move to put her down yet. “Guess it's good you're so...strong.” She looks at his muscles. His rather...attractive muscles. He places her feet on the ground, at last, but he doesn't let go. His hands on her waist, she chuckles nervously.

 

Everything melts away. The crater they're standing in, their friends, the passed out Nazis littering the ground. All gone. It's just the two of them in an empty white space. She finds herself looking into his eyes. They're...kind, actually. Sweet. And...hungry.

 

Without quite knowing how it happened, she's kissing him. Her arms wrap around his neck, and he lifts her up, wrapping her legs around him.

 

Slowly, they sink to the ground. The top of his uniform is gone, leaving his chest bare, and she feels his hands gliding up her legs and under her skirt.

 

She moans softly...

 

********

 

“What the HELL?!” She wakes with a start, fifteen minutes before her alarm is set to go off. “Ohhhh…grosssss…”

 

She walks into the DEO less than an hour later, somewhat disturbed. Alex sidles up as they walk past the CIC and into the training room, which is thankfully empty. Kara pulls out some oversize concrete blocks, and wonders who made the rather large crater in the wall on one side of the room. She doesn't recall damaging it herself.

 

“Hey. Rough night?” her sister inquires.

 

“What? NO! Wh...why would you even ask me that?”

 

“Ah. _Very_ rough night then, crinkle-monster.” Alex points a pen she's holding at Kara's forehead, calling out her little sister.

 

“Ugh...I just had a...weird dream, that's all.”

 

“Weird how?”

 

“Nothing. Never mind, I'm fine.”

 

“Wait...was it, like, a dirty dream?”

 

“Alex! Shhhh!” Kara chides, blushing ferociously.

 

“Oh my God!” Alex bursts out laughing. “You little horndog!”

 

“Shut up.” Kara drops her face into her hands, mortified.

 

“Well, who was it? It wasn't Justin Timberlake again, was it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, God, was it...Mon-El?” Alex whispers.

 

“Ugh. No, thank Rao...that would have been even _more_ weird…”

 

“More weird than who?”

 

“Alex, please don't make me say it.”

 

“Okay. But I'm just gonna keep guessing all day. Was it Armie Hammer? Ryan Gosling? One of the Hemsworth brothers?”

 

“No, it wasn't a famous person.”

 

“Oh, so someone you _know_ , I see. Was it James?”

 

“No! Will you stop already?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“...Fine. It was Nate.”

 

“Nate...like, the guy from Earth Prime? The muscley guy who turns into a human I-beam?”

 

“Steel. He turns into steel. Or…some kind of metal, anyway. But he goes by Steel, as his hero name.”

 

“...Well, you could do a lot worse than that guy. He's actually pretty cute. And he's smart too, isn't he? A historian or something?”

 

“I'm not doing _any_ guys, thanks.”

 

“Honey, I know you're on this…I'm done with love thing. But…maybe you should think about, I dunno, being open to the possibility.”

 

“There _is_ no possibility.”

 

“I know you feel that way now, but…”

 

“But nothing, Alex. That stuff is all in my past. I'm alone. This is how things are meant to be. Always. Okay?”

 

“Okay. I'll drop it. For now. But…”

 

“But what?”

 

“This dream...could be your body's way of telling you something.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like…that you need to get laid.”

 

“Alex. I'm not gonna go sleep with Nate.”

 

“Why not? It's perfect! He just broke up with someone, right?”

 

“So?”

 

“So...he's on the rebound! _You're_ on the rebound! Why not go...make a fun mistake together? Or…maybe more than one mistake, while you're at it.”

 

“Alex, that's nuts.”

 

“No it's not. _I_ just had a one-night stand. With a Legend, even.”

 

“Yeah, and you felt all weird about it.”

 

“And _you_ were there one that told me it was healthy and good that I did that. Pluuuus…”

 

“Oh, Rao. What?”

 

“Well, he's a literal man of steel, right? So his...you know, _thing_ …it's probably pretty strong, wouldn't you think?”

 

“...And _you_ are _literally_ the grossest person I know. Seriously.”

 

“I'm just saying, give it some thought. Doesn't have to be Nate--although, for the record, I think it was _very_ cool how he saved you, and, again, he's got some…let's say... _intriguing_ physical advantages. But mostly…you deserve a little fun. Okay? That's all. Promise me you'll think about it.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “Fine, if it'll end this conversation, I promise I will _think_ about it.”

 

“You'll think about…come on, say it…”

 

“I will _think_ about...finding someone to have sex with, okay? Happy?” Kara whispers angrily, practically spitting her words through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes, actually.” Alex smiles smugly, and returns her attention to setting up a training drone for her sister.

 

Mon-El, just outside the door and clad in his signature red suit, shifts his feet uncomfortably, swallows down the lump in his throat, and reconsiders his plan to ask her if she wants to train together. Instead, he turns on his heel and walks away. As quickly as possible.

 

Watching invisibly, from another ethereal plane, Mxyzptlk turns to Music Meister.

 

“You know what? You were right. This _is_ actually rather fun.”

 

********

 

A few months later, Kara breezes into James’s office, iced coffee cup in each hand.

 

“Morning. Want to chat about that story on National City's day care shortage?” she asks, handing over one of the cold cups of joe.

 

James nods and takes a sip, flinching slightly at the flavor. “What's in this?”

 

“A little cinnamon sprinkle. Thought I'd mix it up.”

 

“Huh. Not bad. How've you been, by the way? You've been kind of a machine around the office.”

 

“A...machine?”

 

“I just mean you've been working really hard. And I mean, it's paid off…you've gotten a ton of by-lines, but…I mean, look, I didn't want to ask, I was sort of hoping you'd bring it up yourself, but…”

 

“What?” Kara asks, quirking her head.

 

“How's...Brainy fitting in?” James chickens out.

 

“Good. I mean, it's been...an adjustment. But he's smart. He's an asset to the...team…”

 

“...To you and Alex…”

 

“Yeah...I guess that's the whole team these days, huh?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“...But you don't really want to know about Brainy...do you…”

 

James takes a deep breath. “It's not the same without them, is it? Without Winn and...Mon-El. And J'onn, too, although he's not _gone_ gone.”

 

“They're not… _gone_ gone, either,” she says, the barest tinge of hurt in her voice.

 

“No...that's not what I meant. I just…”

 

“...I know.”

 

“You haven't...I haven't heard you mention either of them. Not once.”

 

Kara shrugs. “I've been keeping busy.”

 

“...I miss them, too, you know.”

 

“You miss Winn.”

 

“I was closer with Winn, sure, but...I do miss Mon-El. He turned into a really good man. It's been a privilege to be his friend. And if you ever want talk about them...or anything, you know I'm here.”

 

Kara just nods silently, and an awkward pause ensues.

 

“Anyway…do you have those stock photos for the article?” she asks.

 

“Uh, yeah…” he pulls out his portfolio, and produces a stack of pictures, all of children in day care settings. Babies with sippy cups. Toddlers fingerpainting. Preschoolers riding tricycles. Kara takes a deep breath and flips through them, feigning interest. She feels that pang again. In her heart. The one that's been gestating for months, as she's been trying--with increasing desperation--to coax it back into hibernation.

 

She tosses the pile back onto the table. “You know what, any of these are fine. You pick.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, James grabs the stack and fans them out on his desktop.

 

“Knock knock,” someone says, without actually knocking, at the open office door.

 

“Hey! You're here! Come on in!” he says to the newcomer, face lighting up. “Kara, this is Ron Troupe. Newly arrived from the Daily Planet. Finally managed to poach him after more than a year of dogging him. Ron, this is Kara Danvers.”

 

Kara stands to shake his hand, and she sees him briefly look her up and down.

 

“Uh...hi!” he smiles broadly, breaking into a nervous chuckle. “Well…you know, I might have come sooner if you'd had _her_ ask me instead. What do you, I mean...you're, uh, a reporter here?”

 

Kara smiles back, trying to keep the awkwardness to a minimum, with limited success. “I am, yes. I don't have as much experience as the boss here, but I've been part of the team for a while now.”

 

“She's being modest. Kara has been an amazing addition here. Hand-picked by Cat Grant herself.”

 

“Cool! So...what are you working on?” Ron indicates the photos on the desk.

 

“Article on the pinch working parents are facing due to limited affordable daycare options in the area,” James explains.

 

“Well, let me know if I can be of any assistance,” Ron beams at Kara, doffing a pretend cap.

 

“That we will. For now, why don't you go talk to my assistant, Lee, he'll show you around, and then we can touch base later this afternoon, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure thing, new boss. And I hope to see more _of you_ around the office, Ms. Danvers.”

 

For a moment she worries he's going to kiss her hand or try and hug her, but instead, thankfully, he just bows slightly and departs.

 

“Sorry about him,” James shakes his head after Ron is out of earshot. “I've known him for years. He's a great guy. Smart, and a really good writer, but he sometimes gets a little flustered around women he's, you know, interested in. In fact, based on his reaction to you just now, I'd be shocked if he didn't ask you out within the next week or two.”

 

Kara sighs. “Ho, boy. Well, thanks for the heads up. And if there's anything you could do to... discourage him, I'd appreciate it.”

 

“No chance you're...interested back? He really is a good guy. And not bad-looking, either. He works out a lot. And he's really funny. Maybe you two would like each other.” James shrugs, good-naturedly.

 

“I'm sure he's nice and all, I'm just not...you know…”

 

“Ready yet? Yeah, okay, I can understand that.”

 

“No, I'm not...dating anyone. Any more.”

 

James gives her an odd look. “What do you mean, like, _ever_?”

 

“Yeah. That's exactly what I mean.”

 

“Kara…”

 

“No, look, I've already been through this with Alex. And Barry. And Eliza. _Please_ don't make me argue about it with you, too, okay?”

 

“...Okay,” James relents, but he feels a surge of worry creeping up in his gut.

 

“Thanks,” she nods.

 

“So...no opinion at all on the photos for the article?” he asks, rooting through the shots now littering his desk. “Hey, look at that,” he says, grabbing one of a little girl laughing, blonde hair trailing behind her as she shoots down a slide. “She looks just like you. Blue eyes and everything.”

 

Kara reluctantly takes the photo from his outstretched hand, and gazes at the tiny human child. She does remind her of the old holograms of herself as a young girl.

 

Out of nowhere, she feels a single tear roll down her cheek.

 

“Kara,” James starts, shocked. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

“No, it's not you. It's just...I'm not sure why, but I keep having these...flashes. Not...not memories, I don't think, anyway. Just…for example, I grabbed my favorite bar of soap the other day, lavender-scented, and I got this...weird feeling. Like smelling someone's hair, running my fingers through it. But not…not an adult, it was soft hair, like a child's. I have no idea where it came from. Ugh, I don't know, I'm probably just going crazy.”

 

“It doesn't sound crazy to me.”

 

“And on top of that, I've been having these bizarre dreams...for months now…”

 

“...About what?”

 

“...You know what, I probably just need to get more sleep. That's all.”

 

“Kara...look, I know I just said I wouldn't bring up your love life, but…you know, Alex is thinking about adopting. Maybe...maybe you're just feeling that same kind of maternal urge. Even if you're not in a relationship, you know that's an option for you, too, right?”

 

“Adopting? James, I don't think it's likely I'd pass the background check you'd need to do that, considering my identity on Earth is fake.”

 

“...Oh...I guess I hadn't thought of that…” James deflates.

 

“And besides, doing what I do...I don't think single mom is a realistic path for me. Not like I can leave a baby home alone when there's a crisis and I have to fly off and save the world.”

 

“...Yeah, I see what you mean. I'm sorry, I should have realized you'd given this some thought.” He sighs, feeling guilty for having pressed the issue.

 

“James, it's okay. I... _used_ to think about it. Sometimes.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. But then…”

 

“What?”

 

“...Then the only real chance I've ever had to be a mother married someone else, and went back to the future. And I'll probably never even see him again.”

 

Speechless, James just sits there, mouth hanging open. Kara stands up, and starts to walk out of the room.

 

“Like I said,” she manages, just barely holding it together. “Any of those shots are fine.”

 

She retreats to the safety of her desk, and sits down, before suddenly realizing she's still holding the photo of the little blonde girl in her hand. She rises from her chair, ready to march back in and deposit the picture back on James's desk, but something inside stops her.

 

She opens her top drawer, carefully places the photo on one side, next to her pencils, and smiles wistfully for a moment as she gazes at it. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she finally musters the wherewithal to close the drawer and direct her attention back to her laptop.

 

“All right, what _exactly_ was the point of all that? With the photo?” Mxyzptlk says, exasperated.

 

“Just another chess piece, my friend,” Music Meister replies.

 

“...Wow. Who knew chess could be this boring?”

 

“Shut up, imp.”

 

********

 

“So how was your date with...Cindy? Was it?” Kara asks her sister, as the two of them sit under a blanket on Kara's couch.

 

“Bobbie.”

 

“Ah, right. I knew it was someone named after a Brady kid. And I figured Greg was unlikely.”

 

“Well, Cindy I'm seeing Thursday.”

 

“What about Marcia and Jan?” Kara jokes.

 

“Ha, ha. Although...actually there is a Marcie I connected with online that wants to meet up for drinks next week.”

 

“Spreading yourself a little thin, aren't you?”

 

Alex shrugs over her pint of Karamel Sutra. “Well, you know how it is with dating. When it rains, it pours.”

 

“...I...really wouldn't know.”

 

“...Shit. Sorry.”

 

“No, you don't have to be sorry. I'm glad you're out there having fun."

 

"It would be nice to see my sister have fun once in a while, too, you know."

 

"What? I have fun."

 

"I don't mean game night. I mean…"

 

"...I know what you mean, and I really wish you would stop pressuring me. I'm not going to change my mind about this."

 

"But, Kara…"

 

"But what? Look, Alex, I know you want me to be happy, I know that. And yes, there's part of me that wants to…be kissed, and held, and cuddled on the couch, someone to...wake up with me, and bring me ice cream when I'm sad…maybe in my wildest dreams, even raise a family with...but…"

 

"But what?"

 

"...Mon-El...he was strong. And fast. And invulnerable...mostly anyway. He was like me. I thought he was the _one_ person I could keep safe. Who I wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt, or kidnapped...no offense…"

 

"...none taken."

 

"Or...you know…"

 

"What?"

 

Kara sighs heavily, but chokes a little on her words. "...growing old without me."

 

Alex pins her with a pointed gaze. "...Like I'm going to do, you mean."

 

"...Yes. I don't like to think about it, but…sometimes…like when I see old pictures and I realize how much you and Eliza, and even Winn and James have changed over the years. Five years, ten…and it hits me that…I'm not going to do that. I'll look about the same ten years from now, or twenty, maybe even fifty…"

 

"...and in fifty years I'll be an old woman. If I'm even alive at all…" Alex pokes at her dessert with a spoon, then puts it on the table and turns to face her sister.

 

"...I'm sorry, I know this is hard to talk about. It's just…"

 

"...He was the one person you might have grown old with."

 

"Exactly."

 

"You know there are Kryptonians on Argo who might…"

 

"...Want to leave their home and people and everything they've ever known to come marry some girl who spends her life running headlong into danger?"

 

Alex shrugs. "Well, I wouldn't underestimate your ability to make cute guys fall head over heels for you. It's happened before."

 

"Once."

 

"Twice if you count Winn."

 

Kara shrugs and stares at her pint of Chubby Hubby, which has somehow lost its appeal all of a sudden.

 

"I'm just saying," Alex continues, "And look, I'll shut up about him if you just can't deal with hearing his name, but...I know Mon-El would have walked through _hell_ to get back to you if he could have. And he'd be here right now if he wasn't out there saving the universe, just like you taught him."

 

"...Maybe."

 

Alex puts her hand on Kara's shoulder until her sister looks her in the eye. "Definitely. Don't doubt that. And…you know, there's a flip side to your longevity problem."

 

"What's that?"

 

"If you're going to live a few hundred years, that means Mon-El is too. Which means you have a few hundred years to find each other again."

 

Kara smiles, despite herself, and nods slightly.

 

"Your life isn't hopeless, Kara. Can you try to accept that? Please?"

 

"...I'll try."

 

They finish their ice cream in silence, until Alex suggests they find a movie on Netflix. The redhead falls asleep five minutes into Funny Face, leaving Kara to finish the movie herself. But by the time Audrey Hepburn and Fred Astaire start making heart eyes at each other, Kara can't take it any more. She turns off the television, throws a blanket over Alex, and crawls under her own covers.

 

That night, she dreams about the field again. Mon-El is by her side, as always, but when she looks down toward her mother, she sees four other people alongside Alura, all facing the other direction. Four smaller people, holding hands with each other. Blonde and brunette locks blowing gently in the breeze, as they walk away. She tries to follow, but for every step she takes they seem to take two or more, getting further and further away. Frustrated, she turns to Mon-El, who holds out his hand for her to take, and smiles.

 

The last thing she remembers--before her alarm ruins everything--is the feeling of their fingers intertwining.

 

"So…now part of your brilliant plan involves getting her _sister_ laid? And more...dreams? _Really_?" Mxy rolls his eyes.

 

"The dreams were all her, actually," Music Meister explains. "Or...well, okay, not ALL her. But I'm just making sure she's on track. And the sister...well, bringing people together is what I do, after all. But Alex...she's got her own destiny coming. A pretty damn good one, too, in case you were worried."

 

"I _absolutely_ wasn't."

 

********

 

Kara and Alex go through all the motions, plaster ear-to-ear smiles on their faces, and walk down the aisle in matching strapless tangerine-hued chiffon dresses, to the dulcet sound of Vivaldi's Four Seasons.

 

They dance with the bride's male cousin and the groom's best friend from college, respectively, while Dana and her new husband sway back and forth to Unchained Melody.

 

When Dana--who has made it clear she will now be known as Agent Davis around the office--announces her pregnancy to uproarious applause from the ballroom, Kara finally  excuses herself and retreats outside the venue for some fresh air.

 

She walks over to the water, watches it rush by, as if it's speeding towards something. Which, of course, it is.

 

"Beautiful here, isn't it?" Alex says, approaching from behind her.

 

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really expecting Niagara Falls to be drab."

 

"No, I suppose not. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah...yeah, it's just…I mean, I'm really...really glad for her, but it's...all a bit much today."

 

"No kidding. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy to stand up for Dana here, but...I wouldn't exactly say we were all BFFs or anything."

 

"Yeah...well, the Groom has a lot of friends and family, I guess. Dana had to reach a little to scrounge up seven bridesmaids."

 

"Clearly."

 

They stand in silence for a while, just watching the swiftly-moving current, white caps popping up here and there.

 

At length, Alex breaks the spell. "You know, I thought the next wedding I'd get to attend would be mine."

 

Kara looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry. This must be…"

 

"No, you know what? I'm okay. I mean, I miss Maggie. Every day. But I've had enough distance now to see that...we weren't meant for each other. We didn't want the same things. And having kids...that's one thing both partners _really_ need to be on the same page about. Like Dana and…what's her husband's name again?"

 

"Uh...also Agent Davis? Maybe? Honestly, I'm not sure, I didn't even look at the invitation. All I know is he works for the government, and that Vasquez introduced them."

 

"Oh. Okay." Alex shrugs, indicating her interest is waning fast. "Anyway, it appears the two of them are...in sync, in terms of their future life plans. Or...at least, I hope they are, since they're already on the baby train." Kara nods in agreement and knocks on the wood railing, a tacit good-luck wish for the happy couple.

 

"How about you?" Alex asks.

 

"How about me what?"

 

"I know you were super supportive when Maggie and I were engaged, with the shower and all, but I know that was hard for you."

 

"No, no, it was...I was happy for you."

 

"I know...but it would be understandable if weddings…and babies…"

 

"I'm fine, Alex. It's not like Mon-El and I ever even talked about having a family. I bet he never would have even wanted kids...with me."

 

"I would literally bet you a _thousand_ dollars that he did."

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"Just…sometimes I would see him looking at you. When you didn't know he was looking. And his face practically screamed ' _please_ be the mother of my children.'"

 

"Alex...can you not…" Kara shakes her head sadly.

 

"I'm sorry. I just...I worry about you. You're still on your whole 'I'm alone forever' thing, aren't you? You haven't really given any thought to…"

 

"Alex. Just stop."

 

"You know, you did promise me you'd think about at least getting your rocks off."

 

"Who says I haven't?" Kara looks away, trying miserably to keep up her poker face.

 

Alex pins her with a glare. "Fine," she relents. "I haven't…exactly been on the prowl. Look, it's not like there are many guys with powers floating around anyway…"

 

"So? You've been with human guys before."

 

"I have. And it's...nice. But now that know how much better it can be with a guy who's like me, it's just...hard to imagine going back."

 

"Aww, come on. It's like they say in that movie, 'Sex is like pizza. Even if it's bad, it's still pretty good.'"

 

"I didn't even _like_ that movie."

 

"I did. Lara Flynn Boyle was hot."

 

Kara rolls her eyes. "I don't know…it all seems so pointless."

 

"Kara, look. I know we joke about being 'crone buddies.' But we both know that's not going to happen. The whole aging issue aside, someday I'm going to fall in love again. And I'm going to get married. And have kids. And you are going to be there with me though all of it. But...what happens when I can't come over every night, because I'm dealing with school projects and runny noses and whatnot?"

 

"Then I'll just come to your house." Kara shrugs.

 

"Kara. Come on. You...you need more than just me. We both know that. And sometimes I think maybe...we lean on each other a little more than we should. Which isn't to say I won't always be there for you, of course I will. But…"

 

"...But we each deserve to have lives of our own, too."

 

"...Exactly."

 

"Alex...you know it's...different for me."

 

Alex sighs. "Kara…you know I'm not religious or anything, but...I just...I _cannot_ believe that you, of all people, you who survived, and found her way here across the stars to become the protector of Earth, that _you_ are meant to just...be alone. You deserve…"

 

"People don't always get what they deserve. You know that."

 

"...That's true. But you will. I know it. With every fiber in my body I _know_ it."

 

Kara shakes her head. "No, you don't _know_ it. You just _feel_ it. And I...I _don't_ , Alex."

 

Alex lets out a long, heavy breath, as Kara starts to turn away.

 

And then they hear a scream. A small voice crying out, piercing the low rumble of the swiftly-moving Niagara River.

 

Alex takes off at a run, but of course by the time she arrives at the scene, Supergirl is already there attending to the problem.

 

The problem that just happens to be a fair-haired young girl, perhaps six or seven, who has slipped through the railing and fallen into the rapids. The current nearly pulls her under as she's tossed about, hurtling toward the head of the falls, until her savior swoops in and retrieves her, frightened and soaking wet but otherwise intact, and returns her to her grateful mother.

 

"Oh, thank you! I don't know what happened, she was right here with me and then suddenly I turn around and she's just gone!" the young woman sobs hysterically, starting to hyperventilate. She pulls out an inhaler as she struggles for breath, but it's ineffective.

 

"Okay, ma'am? I think you're having an acute stress reaction," Alex ascertains. "It's all right, I'm a doctor. Supergirl, can you take care of this little lady so I can help her mom? She's gonna be okay, I'm just gonna have her lie down and monitor her vitals until the EMTs get here, all right?"

 

The child nods and clutches Kara tightly, until her hero hoists the small form into her arms. "Don't worry, I've got you," Kara soothes. "Everything is okay."

 

"I know," the little girl says as the two of them sit down on a nearby bench together. "You always make things better. For everybody."

 

"Well, I do what I can."

 

"You can do a _lot_."

 

"I bet you can do a lot of great things, too." Kara smiles and tickles the child's belly a little.

 

"Mmhmm! I can! I can do magic tricks!"

 

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

 

"I can take my thumb off!" The little girl demonstrates, folding one stubby digit down and pretending it's been removed by her other hand.

 

"Oh wow! That's pretty amazing! I sure can't do that."

 

"I can read the future, too!"

 

"Really? Well, what do you see in _my_ future?"

 

The child takes Kara's hand, looks at the outstretched palm, then back into the superheroine's blue eyes with her own smaller but similarly blue pools.

 

"Love. I see love. And joy. And sometimes things are hard, but...I _promise_ it'll be worth it."

 

Stunned, Kara's mouth hangs open as the little girl smiles broadly, then turns away toward her mother, who is recovering on another bench nearby.

 

She hears her sister ask the child her name.

 

"Allie…" the pint sized blonde says. "My name is Allie."

 

Kara can't manage to do anything but sit and watch as the young girl hugs her mother.

 

For the first time in a long time, she feels a small bubble of hope rise up inside her. And for once, miraculously, she doesn't feel the overwhelming urge to push it back down.

 

"Allie…" she says under her breath. "That's a pretty name..."

 

A feeling of peace suddenly coming over her, Kara watches as the young girl and her mother are shepherded into an ambulance.

 

"Oh, good grief. That was humiliating," Mxy says. "Don't ask me to do that again."

 

"What? You look lovely as a woman having a panic attack. You were perfect, friend," Music Meister reassures.

 

Mxy shrugs. "Well, I suppose I...have _some_ amount of talent for this. But what exactly was the purpose of all that, anyway? I swear, you…"

 

"...Work in mysterious ways? That's the gig, buddy. Nudge here, plant an idea there…there's an art to these things."

 

"Well, next time you can keep your... _art_...to yourself."

 

"That's fine, she's where I need her to be. She's ready."

 

"For what, for Dullface McBoring to come back? Count me out, then."

 

"No, it's not quite time to bring Mon-El back. Not yet, anyway. I have something else in mind. But I don't need your help with this part. So you can go. Biff's already waiting for you in that place where we did that thing that time."

 

"She is?! Well why didn't you _say_ so?!" Mxy straightens his tie, then turns to walk away, before stopping in tracks. "Wait...if you're not going to bring the Daxamite back for a while, then what are you…?"

 

"Love triangle, my friend. Everyone loves those!"

 

"No, everybody _hates_ those."

 

Music Meister waves his hands in capitulation. "...Yeah, I know they do. But on occasion they do serve a purpose. Anyway, have fun with Biff. Go paint the dimension red!"

 

"Well, wait…exactly what...kind of love triangle are we talking about?"

 

"Handsome man over on Earth Prime. Not the one from her dreams, a different one. She'll never see it coming, it's perfect!"

 

"And the point of throwing her together with him is…"

 

"...To make all three of them see how things are meant to be. With the side effect of making Mon-El _extremely_ jealous."

 

"Well I'll be _damned_ if I'm gonna miss out on _that_. Count me in."

 

"You're just gonna…leave Biff waiting?"

 

"She's like you, isn't she? What happened to 'Existing outside space and time?'"

 

"I mean…that's true…but doesn't feel very gentlemanly, does it?"

 

"And I've never in my _life_ been accused of being a gentleman, have I?"

 

"Gosh, I wonder why…" Music Meister taps his chin mockingly.

 

"Just take me to Earth Prime, you transcendental pain in the ass."

 

Music Meister shrugs and whisks then off.

  


********

  


Aboard the waverider, Nate Heywood, Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz have settled in on comfortable chairs, with popcorn and some cold beer.

 

"I thought we were gonna watch a movie," Zari complains. "Just put on Terminator or something."

 

"In a minute, we need you to settle something for us," Nate says, as he directs the ship's AI, Gideon, to pull up security footage from a few months prior.

 

"Why are you trying to revisit that freaking Nazi invasion?"

 

"Because look...see there? How I caught Supergirl with my _bare hands_?" Nate zooms in on himself cradling the blue and red clad heroine in his arms.

 

"Yeah, you took waaaay too long to put her down, you know…" Zari chides.

 

"Well, whatever, I saved her life!"

 

"She's indestructible, though! She might have gotten hurt, but I really don't think she would have _died_ or anything," Ray argues.

 

"Yeah, I'm with Ray," Zari nods, popping a few kernels into her mouth. "That counts as a saver, but not a _life_ saver. Now Ray, he saved her life. For sure. Stopping a knife from plunging into her chest, that definitely counts."

 

"I was just in the right place at the right time," Ray downplays. "But thank goodness I wasn't any later, or…"

 

"Yeah, that _was_ a close one," Zari admits.

 

Nate slumps in his chair. "I just thought it would have been cool, like we're in a club, you know…the Kryptonian-saving hero club? I mean, we're heroes, but that's, like, next level hero stuff."

 

"Are we maybe a little jealous there, Nate? If you're so into her, why not ask her out?" Zari suggests. "I heard she's single again."

 

"Me? Nah, I mean, she's awesome, but I'm not ready. Like, I _just_ broke up with Amaya."

 

Ray nods along. "She is pretty awesome. I bet she smells nice."

 

His friends turn to look at him, chuckling lightly. "Dude. _You_ should ask her."

 

"Me?" Ray looks at them, shocked. "I couldn't...I mean I wouldn't even know how to approach her about…you know, and I'm sure she'd never…"

 

"...DUDE. She's hot, she's single, you always get excited when you know we're about to go see her...next time she's around, just go for it! Worst thing she can say is no."

 

"No…I'm not even really interested. Not that she's not...you know, _incredible_ and all that…"

 

Zari stops him. "Ray? Quick question: did you or did you not take a quick look at her cleavage when you were shrunk down and standing on her chest?"

 

"What? NO! Absolutely not! And frankly, I am _offended_ that you would think I would."

 

"Yeah, okay, I didn't really think you did. But...did you maybe, just for a second, _think_ about looking at her cleavage?"

 

Ray's eyes go wide, and he awkwardly refocuses on finding a movie to watch.

 

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." Zari nods smugly.

 

"Ask her out, dude. Life's short and you ain't getting any younger," Nate commands as he settles in to watch the movie.

 

Glancing back at the photo of Kara still up on one of the monitors, Ray cocks his head to one side, and wonders…

 

********

 

"Okay, you're officially free," Music Meister says. "I can handle the rest solo. But your assistance was appreciated."

 

"What…that's it? What about making that Daxamite moron jealous?" Mxy balks.

 

"All in good time…"

 

"But when? I thought…"

 

"...Oh, relax. You can watch them from anywhere, across the universe, 5th dimension, whatever. You won't miss anything, I promise."

 

"You know what? Fine. I don't even care."

 

"Sure you don't."

 

"Well...I have a date, don't I? Best be off, I suppose."

 

"Be off, then."

 

Mxy stands there, staring his frenemy down, before finally relenting. He rolls his eyes, grumbles a bit, and goes poof in a cloud of sparkles.

 

Music Meister takes a moment, still hovering--for lack of a better word--on a parallel plane of existence. He looks down upon his charges, in their respective times and universes, and sighs with profound satisfaction. Protecting life is his ultimate goal, but it's these moments, these people, that make his job so fulfilling. Bringing lovers, and families, together across time and space; giving them hope amidst the chaos inherent in all reality; guiding them toward their destiny. He sees a girl from Krypton and a boy from Daxam, an impossible love made possible at last. With just a little bit of help.

 

 _Plus, they really are a couple of swell kids. They deserve it,_ he thinks.

 

********

 

He wakes suddenly, with disappointment, when he hears Winn knocking at his door. It takes great effort to drag himself out of bed, but he manages at last, and trudges to the sliding door, waving his hand over the console until it opens with a whoosh.

 

"I keep telling you, you don't have to knock. My Legion ring notifies me when you're at the door. See?" Mon-El holds up his hand, bedecked with the gold band he himself designed, embellished with the letter L and a shiny comet, a reminder of Kara's deep blue eyes. The eyes he's been dreaming about for more than seven years now, and that he misses more than ever, now that he's lost her a second time.

 

The comet lights up at the presence of Winn's matching bauble. "Right, yeah, sorry. Still...not entirely used to some of this future stuff. I was just coming to let you know it's your turn to command the bridge. Are you...okay?"

 

Mon-El, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, plunks back down on his bed with a heavy sigh. "I'm… I'm fine. Just...I was having a dream."

 

Winn half-smiles as he shuffles into his friend's quarters on the Legion ship. "Lemme guess… Kara?"

 

The Daxamite leans back on his hands and shrugs. "Yup. So, you know, something new and different for me."

 

"Was it the same one again? In the field, with her mom? Which...gotta say, I find a tiny bit weird."

 

"It's not weird. Or...it doesn't feel strange to me, anyway. It was just...something she told me about. The sun, the grass…peaceful...but, you know what actually, it was a little...different this time."

 

"Really? How so?"

 

"Alura was there, as always, but there were…children with her. Four of them. Gods, it was so...vivid. I could feel the sun on my skin, the feel of her fingers intertwining with mine...I could _smell_ her. And I heard them all…the children, I mean. Boys and girls, laughing. Their hair shiny and blowing in the breeze. And all I wanted was for them to turn around. To see their faces. To know for sure they were…" he trails off. "I don't know, it was just...it was overwhelming."

 

"Sorry I woke you, then."

 

"It's okay. I always seem to wake up before the good part, anyway. I never really get to...hold her, or kiss her. I just…"

 

"...You miss her."

 

Mon-El nods slowly. "...Every second."

 

"I know how hard this is. To be here, not knowing when…"

 

"...If…"

 

Winn glares at his friend. "... _When_ you're gonna see her again."

 

"Winn, I can't…" despite himself, Mon-El's voice cracks a little. "I can't hold out hope. I just can't. It's too…"

 

"Hopeless?" Winn stands over him now, arms crossed, as Mon-El shakes his head mournfully. "You know, I seem to recall this organization you founded adopted the slogan of one historical superheroine. 'Something, help and compassion?' How does that whole thing go again?"

 

"Okay, I get it, Winn. But...look, it's not just distance between us. I'm not living in a galaxy far, far away. I'm living in a world where the woman I love is long dead. And I have to wake up every day knowing that her life...it's _over_ here. And I've made it a point _not_ to find out what happened to her. I realized long ago that there's no good that can come from knowing. But...I have to accept that in all likelihood...she fell in love with some other guy, got married, maybe even had a family. I mean, that's what I would want for her, anyway, as much as it hurts to think about. It's better than imagining her living her life alone. But it also means that even if I ever do get back to her, odds are she'll have moved on. For good. And I'm...I'm gonna love her every day for the rest of my life." Tears start to form in his eyes, so he takes a deep breath in, a feeble attempt to stave off the flood.

 

Winn claps his friend on the shoulder, in an effort to pull him out of his spiral. "All right, that's enough maudlin for you, Mister. Come on, we've got things to do. Time and tide and whatnot."

 

"Yeah, okay." Mon-El hauls himself up and opens his wardrobe to retrieve a clean shirt.

 

"But come on, man, you're not doomed, okay? We're gonna beat Brainiac. And when we do? I'm going home. To my mom, to my friends, to my _life_ . And I'm taking _your_ gloomy ass with me, got it?"

 

Mon-El nods, though he's clearly not convinced.

 

Winn walks over, places his hands on the Daxamite's shoulders, and looks him dead in the eye. "Listen to me, Mon-El. You want Kara to be happy, right? To have hope for herself?"

 

"Yeah, of course…"

 

"Well, what do you think she wants for _you_? Waking through life thinking you'll never again have love and joy and fulfillment?"

 

"Winn…the time I spent with Kara, that was the only time in my life I've _ever_ really been happy."

 

"...I know. But I can't find it in me to believe that you two crazy kids beat _astronomical_ odds to survive the destruction, and find each other across the stars, and fall in love, just to then spend your lives miserable without each other. Nah…there's something else at work here, man. I can feel it. And I think it's about time you started believing it, too."

 

"Believing in what?"

 

"I'm not sure. But why not start with hope?"

 

Mon-El smiles, genuinely, and hugs Winn. "Thanks, man. You're getting pretty good with the pep talks."

 

"Well, I learned from the best. AKA the future mother of your children."

 

"Winn, it was just a dream. It wasn't prophetic or anything."

 

"Hey, you never know, man. You never know."

 

Comforted, Mon-El dons his shirt and half-smiles as they walk out the door toward the bridge.

 

Somewhere, Music Meister sighs happily, vaguely wishing he had popcorn. _I love a good time-traveling, intergalactic romance_ , he thinks to himself. _And this sure is one for the history books. Now…time to go sort out Ava and Sara._

 

He claps his hands, rubs them together, and prepares to get to work.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist a little call out to Sara and Ava. They're honestly the best current canon couple in the arrowverse. 
> 
> Now if only they would fix Karamel...


End file.
